Star Wars: Sith Uprise Part 1
by Grand Admiral Charles
Summary: This is a Jacen/Jaina story that is 5 years after Young Jedi Knights events.


Star Wars: Sith Uprise Part 1

Jacen hit the button and the Defender zipped into lightspeed set on a course for the planet Coruscant. Then he hit the auto-pilot button. Then, Jacen undid his crash webbing and and got up out of his seat to see what his twin sister Jaina was doing. 

"Jaina, what are you laughing about?" asked Jacen as he looked at the viewscreen in fron of his sister.

"Oh nothing. Im just reading a letter that Zekk sent me. He said something funny and I started laughing," answered Jaina. 

"Oh, ok. I set course for Coruscant," said Jacen. "We should arrive there in about 14 hours." 

"That long?" asked Jaina. 

"Yep, I think im going to lie down and take a very long nap." answered her brother in reply.

"Okay, I am going to finish up reading all my messages," said Jaina. 

"Good night Jaina," said Jacen as he headed to the bed chamber in the Defender. 

"Good night Jacen," said Jaina in reply. 

That brother of mine sure sleeps a lot, thought Jaina to herself. Jaina went back to reading the message from Zekk Daloren, a friend of Jacen and herself. Zekk became a bounty hunter five years before, and has been working very hard to be better than the bounty hunter Boba Fett. He was called on a bounty to find some Ithorian on the planet of Skitnar IV. Jaina really missed Zekk. 

After Jaina finished reading her messages, she decided to go to her bed chamber and also take a nap. She lied down on her bed and started thinking about many things that have happened to her and her friends over the years. She thought about the day the Jedi trainees constructed their lightsabers and when Tenel Ka, their warrior friend form Dathomir; lost her arm when her lightsaber exploded. She thought about the time the twins were kidnapped by the TIE pilot in the forest outside the Academy on Yavin IV. Jaina also thought about her uncle Luke, who has called the two twins to their homeplanet of Coruscant to talk to them about something important. She wondered what the important thing was. Jaina could hear her brother snoring and started giggling at the loud noise coming from Jacen. Jaina was very silent as she thought about the years. She eventually fell asleep. 

Jaina had an interesting dream. In it, Jacen and she were dueling with their grandfather Anakin Skywalker, who had the armor of Darth Vader on. The dueling took place on a bridge that was below a chasm. An interesting fact was that Darth Vader had a double-bladed red beamed lightsaber. 

Vader swung his double-ended staff many times at the twins, but their reflexes were extraordinary. Vader tried to hit them many times, but the twins blocked with their own lightsabers each time. 

"Come with me to the dark side of the Force, my grandchildren," said Vader. 

"Never!" cried the twins. 

"Join me, or die!" replied the Dark knight. 

In the end, Jaina sliced the middle of their Grandfather's saber and Jacen sliced Vader's hand off. Darth Vader fell over the side of the bridge and fell to his death. 

Jaina woke up. She looked at the clock next to her bed. She then got up and went over to the view screen and looked out into deep space and just stared at the beautiful stars. She looked at the countdown meter to see how long until they reached the planet Coruscant. The countdown meter read 30 minutes. 

Good, we will be there in half an hour, thought Jaina. Jaina got up and walked over to Jacen's bed chamber. She picked up a pillow and threw it at Jacen's face. 

"Wake up, sleepy head!" yelled Jaina. 

"We will be at Coruscant in thirty minutes." 

Jacen replied with, "Okay, okay. I'll get up." 

Jaina's brother got out of bed and walked over to the pilot seat and sat down. He strapped locked his crash webbing in place then he turned the auto-pilot off. 

"I'll get us there now," yelled Jacen to his sister. 

"Great." answered Jaina.

Part 1 soon to be finished.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

[Blog][6] . [Twitter][7] . [Privacy Policy][8] . [Terms of Service][9] . [Ads][10] . [Help][11] . [Top][12]

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F717%2F1%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F717%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F717%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F717%2F1%2F
   [6]: http://blog.fictionpress.com
   [7]: http://www.twitter.com/fictionpress
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/privacy/
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/tos/
   [10]: https://www.fanfiction.net/adblocker.php
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/support/
   [12]: #top



End file.
